


Two Pink Lines

by speedyvibraniumdevil



Series: Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier [2]
Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, MCU, Marvel, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Pregnancy, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedyvibraniumdevil/pseuds/speedyvibraniumdevil
Summary: Bucky’s been away on a mission for a few weeks and the day before he comes back, you find out that you’re pregnant. Your plan to surprise him with the news doesn’t go according to plan, but his reaction is everything you could have hoped for.





	Two Pink Lines

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing that gives me baby fever is the idea of having a kid with Bucky. *Sigh*

You stood at the sink of your bathroom. Your heart was racing, your eyes as wide as planets and your lips were open, mid-gasp.

 _I’m pregnant_ , you thought.

In the past few weeks you had started to notice your symptoms - the morning sickness and increase in appetite (even for foods that you swore you hated). At first you thought it was a stomach bug, but when you combine all of that with a skipped period, it didn’t take long to put two and two together.

You held the pregnancy test lightly between your fingers and couldn’t take your eyes off of the two pink lines that indicated that it was positive. This was not, in fact, the first test that you had taken. It was actually the fourth, and they all had the same result. However, it wasn’t until the final one that the reality hit you.

Your lips widened into a goofy smile and a giggle erupted from your throat.

 _I’m pregnant_ , you thought once again but with more excitement.  _Holy shit_.

You hand flew to your stomach. You were no doubt only a few weeks along and had no visible baby bump whatsoever, but the mere idea of a tiny human growing inside of you made you very aware of that part of your body.

You were going to be a mom.

You head snapped up, “I have to tell Bucky.”

You ran out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where you then reached for your phone that was on the nightstand. However, you stopped yourself before your thumb clicked on Bucky’s contact name: “Fiance” with a heart next to it.

Earlier that day (while you were out shopping for pregnancy tests), Bucky had called to tell you that he was finally coming home the next day. He had been gone for weeks on a mission for the Avengers. It was a hardship that came with the job, but you both worked through it. You always missed him dearly, but you were lucky that he got back to you safely every single time.

And this time, he’d be coming back to more than just you.

So, you decided to surprise him, instead of just calling. He’d be back sometime tomorrow evening, for sure, so the next day you got yourself ready for the occasion. You fixed your hair, put on some light make up, and threw on some lacy lingerie. It’s been a long time since you has seen each other after all.

 When you looked at yourself in the mirror, you looked damn good. Pregnancy glow? Perhaps.

You plopped down on the bed and checked your phone. There were no updates from Bucky and you knew he usually did when he was on his way. You were sure that it wouldn’t be long before you heard from him. In the meantime, you played some music and layed down on your back, your gaze to the ceiling.

At the corner of your eye, you caught the sight of the positive pregnancy test on the nightstand. You reached for it and held it a few inches from your face to examine it once again. Those giddy feelings came back to you, but they were also followed by uncertainty. You and Bucky had talked multiple times about having kids one day, but in the back of your mind, you were freaking out. No one was ever ready to have a baby, but this pregnancy wasn’t planned. At the moment, you weren’t actively trying to have a baby, and you couldn’t help but feel a twinge of fear.

You just hoped that Bucky would get here soon, because having this news all to yourself for any longer would surely kill you.

You put the test back on the nightstand and waited, thumbing the engagement ring on your finger unconsciously. You waited and waited, your mind wandering off to fantasies of a married life with Bucky and your future child. A child with bright blue eyes like their dad. You waited and waited with these thoughts running through your mind, and before you knew it, your eyes grew heavy and you were fast asleep.

***

It was late at night. Bucky was exhausted. Exhausted and sore from the weeks of being away on a mission with the team. They had successfully taken down another Hydra cell, which had made it all worth it in the Winter Soldier’s eyes. But now, he was just aching to get home. Home to a comfortable bed and his fiance, the love of his life. You.

He couldn’t wait to wrap his arms around you.

When he finally arrived to the door of your apartment, he fished out the keys, put them in the lock and opened the door. He exhaled a heavy sigh as he closed the door and put the keys on the coffee table with a clatter. After slipping off his boots, he breathed in the smell of home (the Bath & Body Works candle that you favored) and made his way to the bedroom to find you.

The door was slightly ajar and sounds of soft music came from inside. Bucky’s lips curved into a soft smile and he pushed the door open.

“Baby, I’m home,” he said, but was surprised to find you fast asleep.

In lingerie no less. Your beautiful y/h/c hair was splayed against the pillow and his eyes traced the curves of your body. You looked beautiful, as always. He realized that you must have gone to sleep waiting for him. Now, all Bucky wanted to do was kick himself for getting home too late.

He slipped off his shirt and put on his pajama bottoms.

It was then that he noticed it, the white stick on your nightstand. He made his way to your side of the bed to see what it was and his heart nearly stopped when he realized that it was a pregnancy test. Bucky grabbed it immediately and stared at the pink vertical lines just as you had, in shock as it dawned on him.  He looked at you, sleeping peacefully, and then crouched down so he was level with your face.

“Y/N,” he shook you lightly, “Doll, wake up.”

Your eyes fluttered open and you were immediately met with your fiance’s face just inches from yours. His bright blue eyes looked back at you with love, and the grin on his face made your heart flutter. After all this time, he still made you feel that way. You smiled at him sleepily and reached out to touch his cheek.

“James. You’re home.”

He leaned into your touch.

“Yeah, I am. I’m right here, baby.”

“I missed you so much,” you said.

 “I missed you too, doll. And I uhhh,” he looked at you nervously and then held up the pregnancy test in his flesh hand, “I found this.”

Your eyes widened and you sat up.

“Oh shit. I was going to surprise you, but I fell asleep.”

Bucky sat on the edge of the bed, the white stick still in his hands. You could tell that he was freaking out inside. His chest was rising and falling faster than normal and he was bouncing his leg. But you could also see the smile wanting to break out on his lips.

“Doll…are you pregnant?”

“That’s what the two pink lines mean,” you smirked.

“How long have you known?” he asked.

“Since yesterday.”

He looked between your eyes, as if making sure that you were telling the truth and that this was all real. You watched him as his expression turned into joy, his mouth slightly open in awe. He put the test down and cupped your face with his hands. Cool metal on one side and warm skin on the other.

“We’re gonna have a baby?”

Now your expression matched his, the excitement was in full force and all you could to was nod and say, “Uh huh!”

“Oh my god.” it came out a whisper.

He then took you in his arms and embraced you. You were now hit with the wave of the past few weeks and how much you had missed him, missed being in his arms. He leaned back, but only to give him the opportunity to kiss you hard with his pouty lips.

For Bucky, this was the best news to arrive to after such a long time of being away. He disconnected his lips from yours, then his hand went to your stomach. You put your hand over his. The whole moment made your heart swell.

“It’s a little bean right now,” you commented.

“Our little bean,” he said lovingly.

You tilted your head up and kissed him once again.

“I had plans for this to go way differently, but” you motioned to your attire, “now all I want to do is lie here with you.”

Bucky chuckled and kissed your nose, “Sounds perfect to me, doll.”

You patted on his side of the bed and with that he crawled over and you both slipped under the covers. He put his arm around you as you rested your head against his bare chest. You could hear the beating of his heart still trilling with excitement.

“I’m gonna be a dad,” he said in wonder.

You giggled, “And I’m gonna be a mom.”

He kissed the top of your head, “We’re gonna have a little family.”

“A little Bucky running around the house.”

“Or a little Y/N.”

“They’ll have your eyes and your brown hair.”

“Your beautiful smile,” Bucky added.

You hummed. The two of you fell into silence. You eyes started growing heavy, sleep calling out to you once again. Just as you shut your eyes, Bucky spoke up again.

“Do you - Do you think it’ll like me? The baby?”

You were taken aback by the question. You couldn’t help but scoff.

“Of course it will! What makes you ask that?”

You lifted your head to look at Bucky, his eyes wary.

“A number of things.”

You gave him a stern look. “You’re going to be an amazing father, James. I just know it. You have so much to give. And the baby will love you so, so much, because you’re going to give it all of the love that it deserves and more. Just like you do with me.”

Bucky caressed your cheek lovingly and then pulled you back into his arms. You put your arm around his waist and gave him a light squeeze. Once again, you feel yourself start to get sleepy.

“Have I ever told you how lucky I am to be marrying you?” he asked.

You laughed through your nostrils, “Only a a few dozen times.”

“Well, I am,” he said, “and I can’t wait to start our life together with our little bean.”

He ran his metal fingers through your hair and it send a wave of relaxation through you. Your lips curved up in a tired smile. Your eyes were already closed, but you managed to say with a sleepy sigh,

“Me too.”


End file.
